The present invention relates to a water sprayer assembly, and also to a fluid coupling device particularly useful in such an assembly.
Trees are frequently irrigated by water sprayer assemblies which spray water under the tree. Trees are also frequently protected against frost on the one hand, or undue heating on the other hand, by sprayers which apply a fine spray or mist around the tree; the spray releases heat during freezing conditions to prevent freezing of the tree, and absorbs heat during unusually hot conditions to prevent undue heating of the tree. At the present time, the two types of sprays are applied by separate sprayer assemblies.